Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 5
Hej! Dedyk dla Sówci! (I jak to często dla Mrats <.< tylko taki potajemny dedykt >.>). Pozdro! Zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział 5: ,,Początek przygody…’’ ' '''Było rano, Est jeszcze spał. Wstałam i podeszłam do szafy. Od niechcenia wzięłam jakąś sukienkę. Myślałam o tym co wczoraj się stało. Byłam smutna, a jednocześnie wściekła. Usłyszałam jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który mnie wyrwał z zamyślenia. A pro po rwania, zorientowałam się, że rozerwałam brzeg sukienki. Czy to ze złości? Sama nie wiem. Nie dam już sobą pomiatać nigdy! Zemszczę się! Tak! Tak! Zaraz… Nie! To nie moje słowa nie! Głowa mnie bolała jak diabli. Przetarłam oczy odruchowo, gdy je otworzyłam, aż krzyknęłam. Widziałam tylko ciemność, a w niej świetliste kontury mebli. W mojej głowie zaczęły rozbrzmiewać jakieś szepty: ,,Nie uciekniesz… Mrok spowije świat… Twoja historia dobiega końca… Nie ufaj… Nie kochaj… Pozwól nam przejąć kontrolę…’’ Nie! Nie! Przestańcie! Nie!... ' Zerwałam się jak oparzona, zdałam sobie sprawę, że leżałam na podłodze. Kołdra leżała prawie pod łóżkiem. Est’a nigdzie nie było. Uff, to był tylko sen, a raczej koszmar. Na moich policzkach były jeszcze ślady, którędy spływały łzy. Wyjrzałam przez otwarte okno. ' ' Zaraz zaraz… To lina? Podbiegłam do drzwi i za nie szarpnęłam, były zamknięte. Nieee… Przecież Est by nie wyszedł przez okno?! A może… Matko mój brat zwariował! Zachowuje się jak… Emm… Ja.. Hehe… Role mi kradnie… A to drań! ' ' Chwyciłam jakąś sukienkę z krzesła, przebrałam się w trymiga. Sprawdziłam czy książka jest na miejscu. Była! Wzięłam ją i włożyłam do chlebaczka, który przewiesiłam sobie przez ramię. Stanęłam na parapecie okna. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zjechałam na linie w dół. ' ' '''Auć! Tfu tfu tfu! Wylądowałam na stogu siana, jak by inaczej. Powinni nakręcić komedię ze mną w roli głównej! Uch! ************************************************************************************* Dobrze, że miałem tą linę. Kto by pomyślał, że potrafię zjechać po linie… Nie żeby coś, ale na pewno nie ja. Zastanawiało mnie kto by był chętny na coś tak szalonego jak wyprawa do Egiptu. Sam nie wiedziałem po co chce to sprawdzić i porywać się na takie wyzwanie, ale zawsze stawiałem sobie wysoką poprzeczkę. Ale gdzie znajdę takiego durnia co by się pokusił na taką wypra… Nie dokończyłem moich rozważań bo wpadłem na Lorenza. Patrz gdzie leziesz! –Heh nie no, to jakiś głupi zbieg okoliczności. Myślałem o idiocie, ale nie aż takim idiocie! Sorry moja wina… -Odpowiedziałem ze stoickim spokojem. Jak ja ci… Chwila… Zaraz… -Lorenzo zaczął jak to mówię czasami ,,analizować dane’’- Ty mnie przeprosiłeś? Ejj, no co to za zabawa! Masz mnie obrazić, potem ja ciebie, a później mamy się bić! Nie psuj mi zabawy! –Matko jego logika mnie przeraża. Tym razem zachowam się jak inteligenta forma ziemskiego życia i będę dla ciebie miły gdyż rozumiem w pewnym stopniu twój wyimaginowany światopogląd. –Serio tak powiedziałem??? Emm… WOW! Zadziwiam sam siebie. Hmmm… Ljakta chyba ma rację, że jestem molem książkowym. Eeee… Po jakiemu to było??? Możesz to powtórzyć w-o-l-n-i-e-j? –Ludzie co za głupek! Jestem od niego dużo młodszy, a patrzcie go! No nieźle… Emm… To nie ma zbytnio sensu ci tego powtarzać. Mam jedno zasadnicze pytanie do ciebie? –Patrzył na mnie jak bym był jakimś kosmitą czy coś. Co znaczy ,,zasadnicze’’??? –Nie no jego poziom inteligencji mnie po prostu rozbraja. Nie ważne co to znaczy, nie chce mi się teraz tego tłumaczyć, z resztą nie mam na to czasu. Chciał byś się wybrać w daleką podróż? Wiesz taki silny i mądry chłop jak ty na pewno by się przydał… -Mdliło mnie pod koniec gdy mówiłem te słowa. Przez grzeczność, której akurat nie posiadam, nie przeczę. A gdzie ta wyprawa? –Boże jaki narcyz z tego tępaka! Do Egiptu. –Patrzyłem na niego i zastanawiałem się czy bardziej jest bufonem czy durniem. Nie mam zielonego, bladego ani jakiegokolwiek pojęcia gdzie to jest, ale się zgadzam! Ja i moja inteli… Intelige-ge… i mój mózg służymy pomocą! –On to ma rozdmuchane ego. *************************************************************************************************** Biegałam po całym mieście szukając brata, ale figa z makiem mi z tego wyszła. No cóż trudno. Pogrzebałam w chlebaczku i natknęłam się na notatnik brata, chyba spadł do tej torby jak brałam sukienkę z krzesła, musiałam go ręką potrącić. Hmm… Zerknęłam do notesu. Próbowałam odczytać jakieś zdanie, nie żebym była wredna, ale mój brat pisze jak kura pazurem, ale że lubię być czasami bardzo wredna to stwierdzam, że już lepiej piszę od niego yeti. ''' ,,Wy-ypra-awa do E-egi-giptu.’’ Wyprawa, że gdzie?! –Zatkałam sobie sama usta bo wydarłam się pod koniec jak diabli. '''Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Usiadłam na brzegu fontanny na rynku i próbowałam odczytać całą listę, którą sporządził mój brat. Obok mnie usiadła jakaś dziewczyna z jasną cerą i emmm… Nie-ebie-eskimiiiiii włoooosaaaaami… What?! Okeeej to dziwne, nawet bardzo. Ale dobra, co kogo kręci. Hej. –Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Cześć? –Trochę nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Jagoda jestem. A ty? –Jagoda? Nie no to chyba jakiś żart. Dziewczyna ma niebieskie włosy i na imię Jagoda, myślałam że wybuchnę śmiechem. Ljakta. –Wróciłam do mojej ,,lektury’’. Co czytasz? –Zerknęła mi przez ramię.- Super! Wyprawa do Egiptu! Kiedy jedziecie? Macie już całą ekipę? Skoro to czytasz to wnioskuję, że jest was dwójka, bo taki charakter pisma zazwyczaj mają chłopacy. A tak w ogóle to jak się domyślam stwierdzając te fakty to masz brata? –Szczerze to mnie zatkało, bo Jagoda powiedziała to wszystko na jednym tchu. To się nazywa mieć płuca, że hej. Ale kumata jest nie ma co. Tak mam brata i tak on to pisał. No i tak chłopacy piszą okropnie. A czy komplet mamy ekipy oraz kiedy jedziemy, bo braciszek łaskawie mi o niczym nie powiedział, to nie wiem. -Te włosy serio mnie przerażają, są takie… Takie… No dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Zaraz dziwę się, że ona ma niebieskie włosy, a sama mam białe?! Idę się leczyć! A tak na poważnie to no serio… To baaaaardzoooo dziiiiiwneeee… Super! To ja jak by co chętnie pojadę! –Szerszego uśmiechu niż jej w życiu nie widziałam. O! Widzę mojego brata! –Zatkało mnie po chwili, prawie że.- On z Lorenzem idzie?! Mhmmm… -Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Lorenza jak w obrazek. Zaraz czy ona… Fuuuuuu!!! Jak można zakochać się w takim ćwoku?! Ech… Cześć jej pamięci i niech marnuje sobie życie w tej miłości w spokoju, najlepiej świętym spokoju… right left rightLjakta i Est na codzień! Po lewej Jagoda, a po prawej Lorenzo czyli Piotrek. Mam nadzieję, że podoba wam się mój ff. Miłych wakacji moi drodzy! Chciałam jeszcze raz przypomnieć też, że nie będzie mnie od 19.07 do 02.08! Raczej na koloniach niestety nie będzie wi-fi. No cóż. Ale biorę zeszyt, ołówek, kartki! I w drogę. PS: Znalazłam mój pendrajw i ciocia mi obiecała, że jutro skożystam ze skanera więc pojawią się linki z moimi obrazkami pewnie gdzieś. Czekam na komy itd! POZDRO! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach